A Creeping Tale
by SuperbSaiyan
Summary: I do love spending time with my girlfriend, although, it just so happens she's a creeper. I also wish the weather channel would just be a bit more accurate with their forecasts.


"Heh? What's that?" I look up to see the sky starting to darken. "How can that be? The sun just rose two minutes ago, I should still have another five minutes or so."

*pat*

"I see," I say while feeling something wet land on my shoulder, "so it's a storm. I guess that's all the farming I'm getting done today." It's unfortunate, I have a

big crop I need to get in as soon as possible. Luckily, this time around, I have a bit of help. "Hey, where is that Cupa?" Yeah, we met about three weeks ago, she

decided to move in pretty soon after. Love at first sight, I guess you could say. I looked around for her, the sky was getting darker, and we needed to head inside. I

can't see her, she must be on the other side of the field. I pick up my tools, and start walking, when suddenly...

*WHAM*

I fall face forward to the wet, cubic earth.

"Ah, Cupa, what the hell?"

I look up to see Cupa looking at me laughing.

"You're lucky that one doesn't feel a thing falling from this height."

"Come on," Cupa reaches out her hand, "get up."

I grab her hand and try to pull myself up, though she starts to slip.

"Carefull!" She regains her balance before falling. "It's about time we head back inside, the sky just keeps getting darker."

"Yeah, I was just about to head in when I saw you there so..." Cupa hugs me before turning around and walking toward the house.

(Damn, I have quite a cute girlfriend,) I find myself thinking. Cupa is about ten feet away from me when...

*HISSSSSS*

A bright flash of light blinds me for a second, accompanied by a loud, deafening crach, before I regain my vision. Not hurt myself, my first reaction...

"CUPA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" I slowly step toward her, when my vision comes back into focus. I see Cupa kneeling on the ground screaming in pain, surrounded by charred,

wet grass. She must have been hit. She appears to have sparks flying from her body. I run up beside her.

"Cupa! Hang on! I have a few potions with me that might..."

"Wait, don't." Cupa interrupts me as she places her hands on my shoulders. "It won't help."

"What are you talking about? You can survive this." I know she was just struck by lightning, but something seems different about her. Her eyes seem to be constricting,

and she looks a bit... older? Are those little fangs in her mouth?

"I will, but I don't know if you will." It looks like she's crying, but it's a bit hard to tell in the rain. I hold her near me.

"What are you talking about?" Her hair also seems a little lighter in color now.

"Steve...," She looks right into my face. She is definitely crying now, "please don't forget that I love you."

"I love you, too, but why are you..." Cupa begins to scream uncontrollably again and pulls away from me. Her eyes narrow and change hue, and her hair changes from

orange to cyan. I see her body growing taller, and her curves become more pronounced. Her clothing begins to tear from the stress of the sudden growth. If this were

happening under any other circumstance, and she weren't in so much pain, and I hate to say this, I might enjoy this.

(Why am I thinking that!?)

I can hear her get out one audible phrase before going completely silent:

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK THAT!" Her voice seems to change pitch as she says this.

She turns around and looks at me, her eyes now glowing a blood-red.

"Cupa...?"

She smiles suspiciously, revealing that she does, in fact, have fangs now. My heart feels as though it simply stopped. I couldn't make myself move.

Sometimes, you hear people talking about a fight or flight instinct. A lot of times, though, no one mentions the third option: freeze. Like when an enderman just can't

move once it knows it's been spotted. This is what's happening to me now: freeze.

Cupa walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder again. I begin to feel relief, although, this was premature.

Her body starts to spark

"Cupa... please don't I l..." I instictively close my eyes as I feel a very strong force, like an explosion.

I open my eyes a few seconds later to find myself reaching the peak of my ascent, above the clouds, and starting to accelerate downward.

"You know," I say only to myself now, "I'm so high, I bet one wouldn't feel a thing falling from this height."


End file.
